


A Vengeful Lover 1/1

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m guilty of worse then Damon,” Klaus began and shrugged, “but that won’t stop me from exacting a little bit of revenge to appease myself. After all, I do have a taste for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vengeful Lover 1/1

Title: A Vengeful Lover 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: “I’m guilty of worse then Damon,” Klaus began and shrugged, “but that won’t stop me from exacting a little bit of revenge to appease myself. After all, I do have a taste for it.”

 

  
“If you want Damon back I suggest you come collect him from my brother.”

That was the vague text Caroline received, but the statement revealed enough that she knew exactly who it was from and where they could find Damon. So with Stefan leading the way and her and Elena trailing that was how Caroline found herself outside the Mikaelson mansion. The door opened to reveal a rather unamused Rebekah.

“I suppose I should have mentioned to come alone,” Rebekah said blandly and stepped aside.

“Where is he?” Stefan questioned, barely paying Rebekah any mind and surveying his surroundings.

“Follow the stench of blood.”

Rebekah was right. It didn’t take long for them to find Damon with a sword embedded in his abdomen and the wall behind him. He was mounted like a trophy. Considering whose house they were in that didn’t seem like an unfair assessment. Elena gasped, but Caroline only stared. It was Stefan that moved forward first, but Klaus was already there.

“Uh uh,” Klaus said as he entered the room, twitching his finger back in forth. “I quite like him like this. The perfect accessory to my 15th century sword. It’s been so long since I’ve gutted someone with it.”

Damon coughed, blood spattering over his chin, still Caroline just stared.

“Let him go,” Elena demanded, a growl in her voice.

Klaus turned to the newly turned vampire with amusement. “Don’t threaten love, you’re of no use to me any longer, which means your life isn’t either.”

“Then what is it you want?”

Klaus turned to Stefan and raised his eyebrows. “Want? Nothing much, just his death, painfully.”

Caroline watched as he walked over to one of the chairs, drinking from the tumblr in his hand. “You’re drunk.” As he situated himself comfortably in a chair, much to relaxed for her taste, he met her eyes.

“Thank you for the observation love.”

Caroline sighed, tired of his theatrics. “Klaus...”

“Yes?”

“Let’s try a little honesty here. If you want something tell us. If Damon did something tell us. I don’t think anyone, except you, is in the mood to play games.”

“Damon, save me the trouble and turn that sword.” Klaus grinned. “I’ll tell you when to stop.”

The first pain filled scream had Elena crying out. “Stop it,” Caroline screamed, unable to stand the sound of it either. Torture had never been her forte.

“Damon,” Klaus stood, “please stop.” Turning towards Caroline he raised his eyebrows in expectation. “Yes?”

Glancing around at the others in her room, Caroline sought their help, but they only stared at her, waiting on her. It became all to aware that they were depending on her to do something, on her to stop Klaus. “I don’t understand,” she said finally, to aghast by his behavior to say much else.

At her statement Klaus sighed and set his drink on a table. He stood and with a few steps he closed the distance between himself and Caroline and held out his hand, palm up. When she stared at it he only grinned. “I mean you no harm Caroline.”

Even so, she took it hesitantly. His own hand wrapped around her, firm, but not tight, and led her from Elena and Stefan. Finally he stopped, bringing her to stand in front of Damon. As he released her hand she didn’t move, didn’t dare budge. When he came to stand behind her, towering over her shoulder she remained still. “Klaus...” She shook with fear.

“You said something to me a couple of weeks ago. It finally just clicked the other night. Although, it did take some time of draining Damon of blood before I got the entire truth.”

Klaus’ voice was smooth and deadly in her ear, like a murderous lover. In fact, he wasn’t like a murderous lover, he was one.

“I’m guilty of worse then Damon,” Klaus began and shrugged, “but that won’t stop me from exacting a little bit of revenge to appease myself. After all, I do have a taste for it.”

“Revenge...” She whispered and shook her head, staring at Damon. “For-for what?” Her voice was breathless in her own ear, and as he leaned in, his cheek brushing her own she shook. “He uses my sister and then low and behold I find out he used you as his own blood bag to screw on the side.”

At his statement she inhaled sharply. It all made sense suddenly, even if it was a bit surreal. Klaus was torturing Damon for her. Perhaps in a twisted way it was a bit romantic, but it only made her nauseated. “I didn’t ask for this.”

“No,” Klaus whispered and turned his face to stare at her profile, “you wouldn’t. That doesn’t stop me though. Doesn’t it feel a bit good to see him suffer anyway?”

“Stop,” she whispered.

Klaus ignored her. “To know that the same vampire who admits to using your body, feeding off of you and enjoying your fear, compelling you to forget and putting you through the same torturous circle again and again is finally getting a little payback.”

“You’re no better,” she responded, trying to be firm but failing at it.

“No,” Klaus admitted, “but I’d never hurt you.”

It was hardly a conciliation, but Caroline wouldn’t say that. “I’ve moved on, it isn’t your responsibility.”

“Perhaps not,” Klaus admitted, still staring at her, “regardless, I find his actions to you to be bothersome.”

Caroline turned her head finally, staring up into his eyes and as always she was drawn in. Underneath the killer, the rage, the blood, there was something that stared back at her in desperation for more from her. A hand touched her and the spell was broke, glancing down she found his hand covering her own, gently clutching it and lifting it. Without a fight she let him raise it, watched in horror as he brought it up to the hilt of the sword still embedded into Damon.

“He’s at your mercy love,” Klaus whispered into her ear, sliding a hand up to clutch her hip.

“Caroline, don’t.”

Klaus didn’t turn his eyes to the other voice. “Please do shut up before I kill you Elena.” Again, focusing his attention on Caroling he spoke. “Push the sword in, twist it, grating his insides. A little push up and down might slice through an organ. Or I’m sure I could find you something else if you wish.”

Damon’s eyes were tired, weak, but yet still hardened against the torture he had endured by Klaus’ hand. “I can’t.”

“Sure you can,” Klaus tightened his hand on hers slowly. “Or perhaps you would rather me do it for you. All you have to do is ask.”

When she tried to pull away his grip was already hardened, holding her own hand on the hilt. “Klaus, no.” He seemed to ignore her protest, instead tightening his hand on her own. Without realizing it she closed her eyes and inhaled, turning her head sharply to the side, burying her face into the side of Klaus’ neck. No scream ever came. Lips brushed her own, gentle and warm. Then she felt his hand pull on hers, Damon grunted, and when Caroline turned and looked at him Klaus’ hand was leaving hers. The sword was still clutched in her hand, but it was no longer imbedded into Damon’s stomach. He collapsed to the floor soon after, Stefan was there with vampire speed to pick him up. Caroline dropped the sword suddenly as if it burnt her. Turning, she met the eyes of the vampire who had been at the middle of the trouble. He smirked just slightly and backed away slowly. Then with a bow, which she thought he meant to be more sarcastic then anything, he turned and walked away, leaving them all standing there.

“Come on,”

A hand pulled at her arm, and as if being woken from a dream Caroline snapped her head around to the voice to find Elena at her side. With a small she allowed her friend to guide her from the bloody puddle on the floor. Damon and Stefan were already ahead of them.

As they neared the front entrance heals echoed throughout the halls. Caroline turned at the noise to meet Rebekah’s eyes. The original glanced at Damon, a look of amusement on her features, then turned those eyes on Caroline again, her face seeming to be slightly more somber.

“You know he cares about you, in his own way.”

Caroline shook her head, refusing to hear any of it. “Klaus doesn’t care about anyone.”

Rebekah cocked an eyebrow. “Nik wanted to kill him. In fact, he took quite a bit of pleasure in describing how he would do it. I think he wanted to give you the honor though.” For a moment Rebekah paused, then continued, this time a bit more seriously. “He showed mercy Caroline, because you asked it of him. My brother does not show mercy for no reason. Keep that in mind.”

Except Caroline didn’t want to hear it, she didn’t want to think about Klaus’ reasons for torturing and almost killing Damon or what made him ultimately let him go. When Elena pulled at her arm again she didn’t resist, walking through the door and away from the Mikaeslon mansion.  



End file.
